Little Bird
by keep on trying never give up
Summary: So this is a story about Angel as a teen and in high school. and what she would do to get her crush to know that she exist. Rated T because i don't know what i will do.


_**Hey readers. I just want to say that this story will sound crazy but you MUST read what **__**I say before reading each chapter because I might say I have change a chapter or fixed something. So just a heads up.**_

* * *

_**Angel as a teenager and what she does to get her crush to realize that she exist.**_

_Sigh, why can't Chris see I'm here. _I thought. Oh, hey, Angel here. You might be wondering what I'm thinking about. Well, now I'm not 7, I'm 17. It has been 10 years since the flock and I had destroyed the School and Itex. And now we live a somewhat normal life. Gazzy, and me are in high school. Nudge is married to Iggy; they have a 3 year old daughter named Sky and a 5 year old son named Austin. Nudge and Iggy live in an apartment with three rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Nudge has her own store called, Sew it Fix it. Iggy works as a bomb tester and maker. Max and Fang are also married and have a 10 year old son named Ari Jr. They live in a house, four rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, living, basement, and a 2 acre backyard. Max works as a fighting instructor for kids 13 and older. Fang works with Max but for kids 5-12. Gazzy and I live with Max's mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez. Gazzy is in his senior year and works with Iggy. I am in my junior year and I work as a waiter at Mi Mexico. Right now I'm in math class, I don't need to worry about my work I already know what is happening, I was staring at Chris Rogers; the hottest guy in the whole school. Every girl would kill to be with him. I read his thoughts every day he would think about school, his family, and what to do to stop the girl from drooling over him. And at times I send him some thoughts, like for the last thought to stay with a girl. I was lost in thought that I jumped when the bell rang. Some of the other students laughed at me. I ignore them. Thank goodness that was the last period. I walked to my locker and found the goddess of sluts, besides Lissa, Ashley. And her boy toy, John, the head of the foot ball team. Ashley is so annoying; we are enemy since the 5th grade. She has a 'perfect' body, beach blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a perfect tan. She is not like the other sluts. She wears clothes, but she goes and sleeps with every boy in the school. She is wearing skinny jeans, and a low v-neck. She is also the principal middle daughter. Her younger sister, Emily, just started to school this year as a freshmen, she is one of my closest friends. John is tallish. Around 6'3" tall, he has shaggy dirty blonde hair. He has a tan skin, a built body, and is wearing baggy jeans that are sagging, and a grey shirt. They were making out, next to my locker. I sighed. _Just my luck_ I thought to myself. I walked up to my locker acting as they weren't there. I was about to close the locker when I heard Ashley's voice. "What do you think your doing?" Ashley asked. I let out a silent sigh and put on my 'innocent' voice I use on Fang or Max. "Nothing, just getting my stuff to leave." I said closing the locker; I put on my sweet smile. Ashley just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just leave." Ashley sneered. "Gladly." I said. I walked away and headed for the front entrance. When I felt hands go on my waist. Before I could react I was picked up and spun around. I couldn't help but laugh, for the pair of hands was tickling my sides. Once I was set down I turn to see my best _male_ friend Tony. "Tony!" I said, gasping from my laughter. "Hello there little bird." Tony said I playfully punched his arm. Tony is the only one that knows about the family's secret. Mainly because he is a mutant as well. "Need a ride?" Tony and I walked to the student's parking lot. "No. I'll walk home." I said, and by walk I mean fly. "Okay than. See you later." Tony said. I knew he was going to Dr. Martinez house so we could do homework together. He visits everyday, and since we're in AP classes we help each other. We have the same classes but not at the same time. I nodded and headed for the woods that is next to the school. Once I walked in a clearing. I looked around to see if anyone had followed me. When I didn't, I started to run. I tan jumped and opened my pure white wings and caught some air under them, I started to flip them. Once I was in the air far from any human's eyes to see me clearly. I started to fly home when I heard someone coming close to me. I turned back to see Gazzy. Over the years he got a new style. He has his blonde hair in a top Mohawk. (AN: If you don't know what that means. Please look it up) Gazzy was wearing regular blue jeans with a green shirt and a black wind breaker. We flew in silence. I tried to read him mind but he but a mind block on. I was going to talk to him later. Once we reached Dr. Martinez house. Gazzy and I landed in the back where no one was able to see us. I walked thought the back door. While Gazzy jumped and flew up to his room. I walk in to be greeted by a wonderful scent. The scent of chocolate chip cookies. I dropped my backpack and walked to the kitchen with my eyes closed the whole time. And since my eyes were closed I didn't see someone walking out of the kitchen until I ran into them. I fell on my ass. I looked up to see Iggy there, holding a tray of freshly made cookies. "What the hell Iggy." I said. Iggy just looked down to me his blue eyes were clouded since he was blind. He just gave me a small smirk and said. "Sorry Ang. Didn't see you there. And your lucky Max isn't here yet. Or she would have your tongue." And with that he walked of to the dinning room. I stood up and dust myself off. I walked into the kitchen to see Dr. Martinez and Ella. I completely forgot. Today was the day Ella was able to visit. She had been at college learning to be a vet, like Dr. Martinez. Ella turned to me and smiled widely. I walked to her and gave her a big hug that she returned. "Angel! OMG! You look great. And you have changed." Ella said. I have changed some. I was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, and a light pink American eagle shirt, and dark gray flats. I have developed a figure. And I have been in some sports. So I have an athletic body, similar to Max's. Right now I'm a cheerleader. But we only have practices Tuesday and Thursday. And it's a Monday. "Thanks. You look good too." Ella had on a floral skirt that goes to her knees. It's tight around the waist and mid-thighs and looses up farther down. And she has on white blouse. Her dark brown hair goes to her shoulder and she has lip gloss and mascara on. "Thank you. So how is ever thing at school?" She said. "The same as always. Homework, projects, after school activities." We walked to the living room Iggy was sitting down listening to the news. Nudge was sitting besides him. He had an arm around her shoulder while Nudge had her head on his should. Ella and Iggy had dated. But later Iggy realized he was in love with Nudge. Ella took it easily, mainly because she had started developing a crush on Dylan. Ella and Dylan are now dating. It has been 5 years now. Yes, they where dating when Austin was born. Anyways Ella and I were talking about how we've been, when I heard a high pitched scream.

* * *

_**Short I know. But I promise the next will be longer. R&R :D**_


End file.
